1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toughened cyanoacrylate compositions.
2. Brief Description of Related Technology
Cyanoacrylate compositions are well known as one component reactive adhesives, which are quick bonding and suitable for applications on variety of substrates. See H. V. Coover, D. W. Dreifus and J. T. O'Connor, “Cyanoacrylate Adhesives” in Handbook of Adhesives, 27, 463-77, I. Skeist, ed., Van Nostrand Reinhold, New York, 3rd ed. (1990). See also G. H. Millet, “Cyanoacrylate Adhesives” in Structural Adhesives: Chemistry and Technology, S. R. Hartshorn, ed., Plenum Press, New York, p. 249-307 (1986).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,910 (O'Connor) pioneered rubber toughened cyanoacrylate compositions through the use of certain organic polymers as toughening additives that are elastomeric, i.e., rubbery, in nature. The '910 patent is thus directed to and claims a curable adhesive comprising a substantially solvent-free mixture of: (a) a cyanoacrylate ester, and (b) about 0.5% to about 20% by weight of an elastomeric polymer. The elastomeric polymer is selected from elastomeric copolymers of a lower alkene monomer and (i) acrylic acid esters, (ii) methacrylic acid esters or (iii) vinyl acetate. More specifically, the '910 patent notes that as toughening additives for cyanoacrylates, acrylic rubbers; polyester urethanes; ethylene-vinyl acetates; fluorinated rubbers; isoprene-acrylonitrile polymers; chlorosulfinated polyethylenes; and homopolymers of polyvinyl acetate were found to be particularly useful.
The elastomeric polymers are described in the '910 patent as either homopolymers of alkyl esters of acrylic acid; copolymers of another polymerizable monomer, such as lower alkenes, with an alkyl or alkoxy ester of acrylic acid; and copolymers of alkyl or alkoxy esters of acrylic acid. Other unsaturated monomers which may be copolymerized with the alkyl and alkoxy esters of acrylic include dienes, reactive halogen-containing unsaturated compounds and other acrylic monomers such as acrylamides.
One group of elastomeric polymers are copolymers of methyl acrylate and ethylene, manufactured by DuPont, under the name of VAMAC, such as VAMAC N123 and VAMAC B-124. VAMAC N123 and VAMAC B-124 are reported by DuPont to be a master batch of ethylene/acrylic elastomer.
Henkel Corporation (as the successor to Loctite Corporation) has sold for a number of years since the filing of the '910 patent rubber toughened cyanoacrylate adhesive products under the tradename BLACK MAX, which employ as the rubber toughening component the DuPont materials called VAMAC B-124 and N123. In addition, Henkel has sold in the past clear and substantially colorless rubber toughened cyanoacrylate adhesive products, namely, LOCTITE 4203, 4204 and 4205, which employ as the rubber toughening component the DuPont material, VAMAC G.
And U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,715 (Gleave) provides a thixotropic, curable cyanoacrylate adhesive composition comprising (a) a monomeric ester of 2-cyanoacrylic acid, (b) to each 100 parts by weight of monomeric ester, about 5 to about 100 parts by weight of a finely divided organic powder selected from (i) polycarbonates, (ii) polyvinylidene fluorides, (iii) polyethylenes, and (iv) acrylic block copolymer resins containing saturated elastomer segments.
Notwithstanding the state of the art, it would be desirable to provide alternative toughened cyanoacrylates for a number of reasons, including providing the end user with additional product choices, hedging against raw material supply interruptions or shortages, or regulatory requirements that hampers widespread usage of certain raw materials.